


Touchless

by pastel_garbage



Series: Tubbo, Tommy, and Ranboo being best friends :) [2]
Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, HE WAS NOT ABUSED, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Not Beta Read, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, and eye contact, and touch, but like, endermen, endermen just dont dig being social, he hates water, no beta reader we die like savages, ranboo is half endermen, they., theyre best friends your honor, theyre rlly soft, we know this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:15:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastel_garbage/pseuds/pastel_garbage
Summary: All in all, Ranboo does not like being touched. He hates it, in fact. Almost as much as he hates water. Point is, he freaks out when he's touched, especially with no warning or if he said no.So how come these two humans managed to be so close to him?(Might change the title, I wasn't sure what to put, but I think it fits)
Relationships: ALL PLATONIC, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Tubbo, Tommy, and Ranboo being best friends :) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063118
Kudos: 92





	Touchless

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me I’m so behind on the canon plot at the moment, so this’ll be really canon-divergent. Hopefully, it’s still good! <3  
> Oh! And my design for Ranboo is on my Twitter (Pastel_Micah), but I also will hopefully remember to add a photo somewhere lol :)  
> ALSO UH, I know it’s spelled L’Manberg in canon, but that’s weird looking to me and I think L’Manburg makes more sense anyway so uhm. IM SORRY. But if I don’t just do it that way then I’ll mix it up on accident :(((

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo's first day on the SMP is rather pleasant :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me I’m so behind on the canon plot at the moment, so this’ll be really canon-divergent. Hopefully, it’s still good! <3  
> Oh! And my design for Ranboo is on my Twitter (Pastel_Micah), but I also will hopefully remember to add a photo somewhere lol :)
> 
> ALSO uh- I know it’s spelled L’Manberg in canon, but that’s weird looking to me and I think L’Manburg makes more sense (since the 'burg' part is how my birth city spells it in Germany?) anyway uhm,, sorry!! But if I don’t just do it that way then I’ll mix it up on accident :(((  
> (though I think Wilbur said boh spellings are canon, so that's nice)

**_Ranboo joined the game._ **

The same time the message appeared on everyone’s communicator, a new, thin figure appeared in the tricky spawn of the walled-in spruce biome. He looked around quickly, glowing red and green eyes darting about as he wondered how to get down. Once he actually looked at the ground, he realized the tree was much shorter than it first appeared, and what with being an impressive seven feet tall he simply hopped down.

Brushing off his black and white split button-up needlessly, he noticed the com wrapped around his pale wrist went off, and he was pleasantly surprised to see multiple greetings from some of the people on the server. Definitely was more than he expected to get.

_**Tubbo_:** Heloooo _

_**Awesamdude:** Hi! _

_**BadBoyHalo:** Hello :D _

_**Nihachu:** Hi Ranboo! Are you stuck at spawn? _

_**Nihachu:** I’ll be there soon, I was getting some items for you :) _

With a small, sharp-toothed smile, the hybrid replies quickly with a simple 'okay', having to stop himself from letting his black and white splotched tail swish around from a sudden rush of serotonin, the evenly split tuft at the end already having loose spruce leaves stuck in its fur. In the meantime, he glanced around, noticing the crumbling walls lead to what faintly sounded like a nether portal. He decided this would be an easier place to find him if it was, so he followed the familiar warping noises till he was stood in front of a welcoming, purple portal.

The view was quite lovely too, he had to admit. Looking around, he absently fiddled with his ender eye and ender pearl earrings as he paced the portal's platform, glowing eyes taking in as much as he could of the land from so far away. He had the feeling he’d die often, so spawn was essential to remember, right? _Right_.

Suddenly, his few thoughts were shooed away by a girl's cheery voice, to which he turns to see her running up to the platform, out of breath and holding a leather bag full of items. 

“Ranboo!” The girl, helpfully usernamed as Nihachu, gave him a big friendly smile and was waving up until the moment she stood right in front of him.

_Oh._

_Oh wow_ , he thought it had just been the distance at first, but no. She was so short compared to him, and suddenly he felt too lanky and like he just towered over her. But, unlike him, she either didn’t notice or didn’t mind, so it did give him faith that maybe, just maybe, the others were taller. He didn’t exactly want to give off the wrong vibe as if to not scare anyone. It was much more true to say he was a gentle giant, even with being half endermen.

“Hello.” He politely replied when he realized he’d been stuck in his head again. She seemed to brighten when he gave a nervous smile.

“Before we start the tour-” she reached into her bag and pulled out multiple items, ranging from food to armor to tools, “here are some welcome gifts!”

None of it was necessarily spectacular, but seeing she had no armor on he felt it’d be rude to accept, “Oh, I couldn’t possibly…” She put up a hand, shaking her head.

“I insist! It’s a gift, from one friend to another.” Nihachu sweetly told him, closing the bag and putting it over her shoulder as if to end the discussion. And so he dropped it, resigning to keep it in his inventory in case he did need any of it. Plus, he did like the sound of being her friend. It’d only been maybe a few minutes, but she was so kind and was very welcoming. It was less scary to think he had a friend already, rather than being alone.

“Friend...” He mumbled happily to himself, then smiled a bit warmer to her than he did the first time, “Thank you. So about the tour…” He trailed off, making her blink, then laugh in embarrassment.

“Right! How could I forget? This way, we’ll go to L’Manburg first!” And with that, his first day was sealed off to be a very happy and exciting one.

______

[My tweet of what I hc Ranboo to look like!](https://twitter.com/Pastel_Micah/status/1351820483998740480?s=20)

_I was going to just put the photo but I genuinely have no idea how on A03, sorry!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short but this is kinda just to start up how things are going lol,,  
> it's worth noting I haven't seen many of Ranboos first streams on the SMP, just most of the first one ^^;;
> 
> Anywho, feel free to stop by my Twitter (Pastel_Micah) if you want updates on chapters :)  
> Ily guys!!

**Author's Note:**

> A bit short, but that's alright. I like it lol :)  
> Hopefully, you did too! Let me know what you think in the comments :)
> 
> For updates about when I publish new chapters, follow my Twitter @Patel_Micah <3


End file.
